1. Field
The following description relates to an image capturing application. More particularly, this description relates to an image capturing apparatus and method to focus and adjust image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, image capturing systems that are widely used produce a single viewable image. Recently, research has been conducted on a plenoptic camera producing refocused images at the time of image capture. The plenoptic camera, which is often called a light field camera, capturing 4-dimensional light field information of an image using a microlens array (generally, a lenticular lens array) or a light coded mask. Hence, the plenoptic camera may provide a user with various functions such as refocusing of an image after being photographed and view variation by which an image is viewed as if a scene captured by a camera is shown from various points of view.